


worth it

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun, careful with everything he did and diligent in studying; cute round glasses and bangs falling into his eyes. Hoseok, piercings and tattoos; college dropout with a motorbike. They’re complete opposites. But, they say opposites attract.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Blind Date_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo). This is also the full version of a previously written drabble in [Mise en Scéne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8629159).

 

The restaurant was too high-class, and it seemed like he was out of place just sitting in the corner booth, looking out at the other people, waiting for their dates or in the middle of intimate conversation, sipping on their fancy glasses of what was probably expensive wine. Kihyun didn’t drink, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between cheap wine and wine that would require chopping off your entire right arm to taste.

With his hands folded awkwardly into his lap, Kihyun sat straight and stared down at the surface of the table, ignoring the urge to look at his surroundings, because he might make eye contact with a couple who _might_ just think that he was a little weird. He was glad that the table was covered with an expensive looking tablecloth, because his nerves wouldn’t calm themselves if he was able to see his reflection in the glass.

He’d never been on a blind date before, but he was sure that the other party being late was not a part of the typical etiquette for a smooth-sailing date, and start to what was supposed to be a potential relationship. But, he also knew that his expectations shouldn’t be too high (and he shouldn’t be thinking about the fantasy stories he read in his silly romance novels), because his best friend had set up this date. Although, Minhyuk did promise him that his first date wouldn’t be disappointing.

Kihyun was the only child of a rich family, and there wasn’t a true need for him to dabble in romance until he’d finally graduated school. The worst that could happen was that he wouldn’t meet anyone, but he’d end up graduating, finding a stable career, and his parents would find him a suitable partner. He was only twenty-one, and a year away from graduating from university. There was no reason for him to actively date, so Kihyun buried his nose into his textbooks. Unfortunately, that annoyed his best friend——his complete opposite, Lee Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was the type of person to go on dates every other weekend and come home drunk, and his parents would hate his best friend if the young man wasn’t surprisingly brilliant and rich. Minhyuk tested well, and the fortune his parents backed him up was likely the only reason that Kihyun’s parents let him speak to his best friend. Kihyun didn’t mind their differences, even if Kihyun’s definition of _fun_ was more _stay in and read a book while listening to classical music_ , and Minhyuk’s was _get shit-faced drunk and find yourself in a stranger’s house the next morning._

For that reason, Minhyuk had _insisted_ that Kihyun give him just _one_ chance to set the younger man up on a blind date. He _promised_ that he wouldn’t let the other party disappoint Kihyun and it would be fun. At the time of discussion, Kihyun had a thick novel in his lap, glasses perched on his nose and he’d pursed his lips in a frown, shaking his head and insisting that Minhyuk could go on the date instead. His best friend had exasperatedly sighed and told him _that_ wasn’t how it worked.

A clueless Kihyun had practically walked right into Minhyuk’s lap when he closed his novel and looked up at the older man. Minhyuk flopped onto the foot of his bed and sprawled across it, puppy eyes at full-force when he pleaded Kihyun to take up his offer (“He’ll blow you away, I promise! You won’t ever have to do anything else I ask of you, ever!” Minhyuk had urged). It was enough for Kihyun to give up and accept the invitation to go on a blind date.

For a rich boy to not expect to go to a fancy restaurant (and feel out of place in said restaurant) was weird, but Kihyun thought that anyplace aside from the campus library, cafe and his dorm room were places where he didn’t fit in. He supposed that going on a date was more of _putting yourself out there_ and not being _comfortable_ per se.

The one thing Minhyuk didn’t tell him was who he was meeting (though, Minhyuk had given him a thorough instruction session on what was socially acceptable to do during a date, because the concept was so foreign to Kihyun). But, he supposed that was the entire point of a blind date, though he hadn’t the slightest idea of what he was looking for. The reservation was under Minhyuk friend’s name (and by extension, the only connection to his blind date), so that left Kihyun with knowing absolutely nothing about his date (and whether or not he would be returning to his apartment alive after the date).

It would have been nice to know what he was getting himself into, but from the half-assed information Kihyun was given by his best friend, it seemed like Minhyuk really didn’t know very much about the person Kihyun was meeting, anyway.

And kudos to the fact that Minhyuk was perfectly willing to hand over his best friend to a (practical) stranger. _True friendship._

Kihyun found himself dwelling about the fact with his lips twisted into a dissatisfied frown, because he’d much rather be catching up on the novel he’d picked up the other day from the library. Indulging himself in fantasy universes was so much better than sitting in a fancy restaurant and reminding himself that he was a part of the upper class society, when all he wanted was to be normal. Or it would be better to help out the old lady at the small pastry shop near his apartment; she wouldn’t mind a helping hand to clean up the bakery after it closed——though she always insisted to hand him some pocket money, after he helped out, which he insisted he didn’t need.

Staring at his hands with nothing to do only further emphasized the fact that the contacts in his eyes were getting increasingly uncomfortable. Minhyuk had insisted that he shouldn’t wear his glasses to the date, even though he knew that Kihyun was more comfortable with his glasses (and was only willing to wear contacts when he went to social events with his parents). But, his best friend was very convincing and the pout on his lips paired with the insistence that he looked much cuter without his glasses had been enough for Kihyun to give up and spend a good fifteen minutes in the washroom, pressed up against the mirror and trying to carefully put a pair of contact lenses in his eyes without violently poking them out (if only to shut him up).

His concentration on the little patterns on his hands was snapped away from him when a shadow cast over him from the figure of someone approaching him. Kihyun looked up and his eyes immediately widened in surprise. Standing next to the waiter, there was a man who looked to be around his age, but if Kihyun thought that he didn’t fit into the entire scheme of the restaurant, then he was sure that this other man shouldn’t even be stepping anywhere close to the establishment. Kihyun had always been taught to not judge people from their initial impression, but this was too great to avoid.

The man had bleached platinum hair, styled and pushed back out of his striking eyes, which made a statement alone. A leather jacket draped itself over his broad shoulders, black and enhancing the strong presence of the man in the room. Kihyun couldn’t count the number of piercings in his ears from the quick glance he’d given the other man——he didn’t want to gawk and come off as impolitely staring. Said man pulled leather gloves off of his hands and flashed a pearly white smile and Kihyun found his breath caught in the back of his throat, unsure of how to react.

“Hi?” he breathed, the surprise evident in the way he spoke and the blond haired man nodded. He’d been lucky that Kihyun even remembered Minhyuk’s very important lessons about how it was necessary to be the one to greet, if he was first to the table.

“Hello,” the voice which left the other man’s lips was lower than he’d anticipated and Kihyun sat frozen in spot. After a moment of staring at one another, the man blinked quietly and cleared his throat, suddenly seeming so much less intimidating. “You’re waiting for your blind date, right?”

Kihyun nodded and the man sat down across from him, a strong waft of cologne shrouding Kihyun’s personal space. The young student blinked slowly as he let the entire situation sink into his mind. A small voice in the back of his head assured him that it couldn’t be too bad, because the other man smelled good, at the very least (and that would be something that Minhyuk had injected into his mind; Kihyun wouldn’t think of something like that on his own).

“I’m Hoseok,” he introduced himself with a smile, and Kihyun suddenly forgot all of the instructions Minhyuk gave him. Hoseok seemed to catch on to the awkward hesitating atmosphere, and he attempted to keep the conversation moving. “Shin Hoseok, I guess, and I think you’re pretty cute. Unfortunately, I know nothing about you, because this is a blind date and my friend gave me no information. We can start with your name?”

The young man opened his mouth before closing it again, and then clearing his throat and gathering his nerves (and suddenly, he could understand why every person on a date in all of his favourite romantic novels never knew what to do on their first dates). Hoseok’s speech certainly didn’t fit with his stereotyped mentality of how someone dressed in leather, with all those piercings, could have spoken. It really only further built that reminder to not judge a book by its cover, as the literate clichés insisted.

“Kihyun,” he breathed, before thinking that he should have expanded on his remark with a compliment like the other man had done, and hopefully it wouldn’t sound too awkward, “I’m Yoo Kihyun. I think you’re handsome.”

“Thank you.”

Hoseok nodded, leaning against the table and letting his eyes scan Kihyun’s figure. The gaze seemed to burn and Kihyun didn’t know what to do with himself while he was being stared at. Kihyun avoided making eye contact and shifted in his seat, playing with his fingers, an obvious flush on his cheeks. _Damn Lee Minhyuk for putting him in this situation._

“Can I get you something to drink?” a waiter appeared next to them, breaking the silence and Kihyun looked up, eyes wide.

“Just water,” Hoseok told him and Kihyun made a vague gesture that was supposed to mean _I’ll have water too!_ and he hoped that the waiter understood his point, because he couldn’t seem to vocalize his thoughts.

Especially since he hadn’t the slightest idea of how Minhyuk thought setting him up with someone like this was a good idea. He and Minhyuk were complete opposites and they got along, but this was on a different level of being different from one another.

They unfortunately don’t talk again until the waiter brought their glasses of water to them. Kihyun was left wondering if all first dates were always this awkward, or if it was just because he hadn’t the slightest experience in going on dates before. A suffering part of his mind simply wished to be back in his dorm and reading about people falling in love instead of trying to do it for himself.

“You don’t look like you want to be here,” Hoseok remarked, lips curled into an amused smile, though Kihyun could see a little bit of disappointment in his eyes. Kihyun immediately shook his head, panic striking him because the _worst_ thing to do on Minhyuk’s list of things to absolutely never do was to let the date know that you weren’t exactly interested. Kihyun was definitely intrigued in his date, he simply just... was not quite sure of how he was supposed to act.

“That’s not it!” he insisted, shaking his head violently (and most likely ruining Minhyuk’s hard work in styling his dark locks). “I’ve just never been on a date before, and I don’t know how I’m really supposed to act.”

Minhyuk _did_ say that honesty was a good idea when it came to the date, though he probably didn’t mean to announce the fact that he’d never been on a date before. Hoseok might take pity on him, and he certainly didn’t want that. After the words left his lips, Kihyun suddenly looked away and played with the edge of the tablecloth, unsure of what to do with his hands. Blind dates were clearly not something that he would ever self-insert himself in ever again.

“So,” the blond-haired man’s eyes twinkled as he look at Kihyun from over his glass of water, carefully held with slender fingers. Kihyun averted his gaze with a flush on his cheeks, but from his peripheral, he could see the way Hoseok’s lips curled up into an amused, fond smile. “How did you get roped up in something like this?”

“I have a very annoying best friend,” Kihyun mumbled in response, fiddling with the napkin between his fingers.

Hoseok’s lips curled into an amused grin, “How so?”

There was a comfort in complaining about his best friend, and Hoseok seemed to catch onto the opening. He pulled onto it with the inquiry and Kihyun reacted accordingly to how he’d likely anticipated. The young student huffed and his fingers halted where they were playing with the napkin, brows furrowed and he scrambled for his words to explain the reason behind how annoying Lee Minhyuk was as his best friend (and a person in general).

“He insisted that I go on a blind date with someone, because I’ve never been on a date before,” Kihyun huffed. “He’s afraid that I’m going to be single for life, because I never bother with going out to the club like he does, but I’d just rather sit at home and read a book. He thinks that’s boring though!”

“Do you like staying at home?” Hoseok inquired, raising an eyebrow at him. Kihyun instinctively raised a hand to adjust his glasses, before lowering it, realizing that he wasn’t wearing them.

“I like it a lot better than going to noisy clubs,” Kihyun replied. He hesitated for a moment and cleared his throat, suddenly realizing where he was and who he was sitting in front of. “I mean, if _you_ like going to clubs, then there’s nothing wrong with that. I just——”

“That’s fine,” Hoseok answered, smiling at him. “I don’t really like going to clubs either. There are too many people.”

“Oh, I thought——”

Hoseok chuckled, “That I would, because I dress like this? Yeah, most people do.”

Kihyun flushed, suddenly feeling guilty for making assumptions about the other man based on his appearance. But, Hoseok seemed indifferent about what had Kihyun so flustered. The brunet chewed on his lower lip and ducked his head, moving his eyes away from Hoseok again.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “I didn’t mean to make assumptions.”

“That’s alright,” he replied, “It’s not your fault.”

And the date actually went well. They manage to order some food and they conversed casually over the overly expensive food they ordered. They talked about themselves and Kihyun silently thought that, just maybe, blind dates weren’t too bad and he shouldn’t have doubted Minhyuk’s perception in his taste in men (even if Kihyun couldn’t really have a type, if he’d never been on a date up until now). Hoseok covered the bill at the end of the night (when they were told that the restaurant was closing and they should be leaving——Kihyun hadn’t even noticed that they were practically alone), with sheer insistence and pushing Kihyun away from the debit machine. They managed to laugh, a lot. Not only from the pushing and shoving of trying to be the first one to get their debit card into the machine and flustering the waiter who hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do.

Contrary to his initial thoughts about his chemistry with Hoseok, they managed to get along and they’d exchanged their phone numbers with small smiles on their lips before Hoseok stepped out of the restaurant, waiting for Kihyun to follow him. The younger man followed, despite being slightly annoyed that Hoseok hadn’t even given him the chance to tip the waiter (“How much are you tipping him?” Hoseok asked him with a curious smile, before paying that exact amount as quickly as possible. Kihyun could hardly believe the nerve of the other man.)

Night had fallen and the sky was dark, stars twinkling high above them. Kihyun hadn’t thought that they’d been in the restaurant for very long, but a quick glance to the watch on his wrist proved otherwise. The restaurant closed at 11PM and they’d spent a good five hours in the restaurant. A guilty feeling in Kihyun’s gut decided that he should have tipped the restaurant staff a little more for having stayed so long without ordering anything more than their initial meal.

“I don’t know what else to do on a first date, really,” Hoseok told him, fumbling with something in his pocket, when Kihyun stepped up beside him. “Do you have any ideas, or would you like for me to take you home and we can plan a second date from there? Since you have my number and all?”

Kihyun raised his brows at the suggestion of a second date, but he took it in stride with a smile on his lips, “I think you’re forgetting that this is my first date ever. I don’t know what people even do on dates, Hoseok.”

The blond grinned, pulling a cigarette box from his pocket. He paused before he lit it, looking at Kihyun, “You don’t mind if I smoke, do you?”

The young man shook his head, and Hoseok proceeded to light the cigarette, bringing it to his lips. Kihyun stood by his side, the light from inside the restaurant glowing against their faces. The brunet clasped his hands behind his back and waited. Hoseok exhaled a puff of smoke and turned to look at Kihyun.

“I like you,” he remarked. “You’re really cute and you’re not like the people I usually hang out with. I was serious when I said we should plan a second date, you know?”

Kihyun hit the blush on his cheeks with a hand and he chewed on his lower lip, “It would be nice to see you again, too.”

“I’m glad,” Hoseok glanced at him, a pleased smile on his lips, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

And the silence that followed was comfortable enough for them to stand under the streetlights, not saying a single word to one another. Kihyun reflected on the dinner and an absent part of his mind had the nerve to actually be glad that Minhyuk had set him up on the date to begin with. He’d have to tell his best friend all about it when he got home. Minhyuk would undoubtedly be thrilled to hear about the results of his _perfect_ matchmaking skills.

When the cigarette burned out, Kihyun looked to where it was discarded before turning his head to look at Hoseok.

It seemed as though the blond wanted to make a suggestion of where he could take him next, but the tired look in Kihyun’s eyes made him bite his tongue. The last time Kihyun had stayed up until midnight had been a time when he wasn’t able to put down the novel he’d been reading. But even then, he’d gone to sleep just before one in the morning; at this rate, he wouldn’t be home until a little after the clock struck one. Hoseok took pity on him.

“I’ll take you home, now if you’d like,” he told him. Kihyun nodded with a small smile.

But, when Hoseok had told him over dinner that he’d driven to their date, he hadn’t been expecting for them to be approaching a motorcycle as Hoseok’s mode of transportation. It was black with red accents and it glistened under the dim moonlight, looking absolutely gorgeous. Except, that didn’t mean that Kihyun wasn’t scared half to death. There were firsts for everything and it seemed as if Kihyun was striking more than just one in a single night. It seemed that Hoseok noticed Kihyun’s hesitation and he grinned in amusement, tugging on the younger man’s wrist to pull him towards the motorcycle, eyes bright.

“I didn’t think you were talking about a motorcycle, when you said you were driving,” Kihyun said, frozen in place. Hoseok chuckled and grabbed the spare helmet (which he’d obviously prepared for whomever was going to be his date for the night).

The taller man turned towards Kihyun and his fingers tilted Kihyun’s chin up and he smiled lightly, “I assumed you would have expected something like this from the way I was dressed, you know?”

Kihyun flushed, both from the remark and the way Hoseok gently tilted his head up with warm fingers. “I told you I wouldn’t make any more assumptions!”

Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head and sticking his tongue out at him, playfully. Kihyun’s heart jumped a little at the childish action and he made to swat at the older man as he fixed the helmet onto Kihyun’s head. “I hope you don’t mind me messing up your hair a little bit.”

Kihyun nodded, trembling slightly with fear at the thought of the impending trip home on a motorcycle.

“I’ll drive safe, you don’t need to be scared.”

“Who said I was scared?” Kihyun bit back, trying to brush it off. The blond raised an eyebrow.

“Am I imagining the way you’re shaking, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok teased and Kihyun turned his head away, pouting his lips at the nickname. Hoseok laughed and turned his head back to face him, “Wait, I’m not done.”

He quickly clasped the helmet and he smiled at his handiwork, before turning away and slipping his helmet onto his head, pulling the visor down to cover his face. Kihyun could still see the smile on his lips from behind the visor. Hoseok stepped back and threw his leg over the motorcycle, taking a seat and kicking back the kickstand and balancing the vehicle with both of his feet on the ground, before patting the seat behind him.

He motioned for Kihyun to mimic his actions and the young student hesitantly followed. He sat awkwardly behind the older man, and Hoseok stayed put as if he were waiting for something. Kihyun didn’t catch the hint, because he tilted his head in slight confusion, hands curled into tiny fists on either side of himself, unsure of what to do with them. And after a moment of silence, Hoseok chuckled and shook his head in amusement, realizing that Kihyun wasn’t going to get the hint.

“Hold onto me,” Hoseok told him. His lips parted in a small sound of realization and Kihyun’s fingers carefully clung onto the leather material of Hoseok’s jacket. “Not like that, silly.”

And like in the romantic movies and books he’d seen and watched, the blond chuckled and reached back to grab his hands, gently wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. He’d never taken it to be something that could actually happen in real life, and he felt the burn on heat on his cheeks as soon as his arms comfortably wrapped around Hoseok.

“Like this,” Hoseok added.

Kihyun hoped that the older man couldn’t feel the way his heart pounded in his chest purely out of the spiking of his nerves. And the wind sped past them when Hoseok finally had them moving down the roadway, Kihyun’s hands gripping into him for the desperate fear of his life. He could hear Hoseok’s laughter bubbling from his chest as he turned and rode the bike down the open freeway, street lights zipping past them in the dead of night.

But, it was the first time that he felt so light and _free_ , and he thinks that he understands why Hoseok loved the thrill.

And he couldn’t wait to tell Minhyuk about how amazing his date had been.

 

 

 

Except, it seemed that Minhyuk hadn’t been expecting for the date to go very well at all. In fact, it seemed Minhyuk was banking on a complete disaster. But, Kihyun stayed out past the clock striking midnight and it worried his best friend, because Kihyun was definitely not the type to stay out so late. And he didn’t drink, so there couldn’t have been a chance of being too drunk to come home——especially not on a first date (that was something _Minhyuk_ would do).

So, he stayed up waiting for his best friend to come back to his apartment, restlessly. His mind wandered all the dangerous possibilities of what he could have gotten his best friend into. And if anything happened to Kihyun, the younger man’s parents would probably prevent Kihyun from ever speaking to him ever again. Which would be so terribly unfortunate, because he’d lose the grounding factor in his life, and his most treasured best friend.

But, when the door finally clicked and it was pushed open, all the guilt vanished from Minhyuk’s mind, because it meant Kihyun was home and safe. _Thankfully_. He’d stay alive for another week or so, until he decided to pull another stupid prank on his best friend that may or may not endanger the younger man’s reputation (after all, Kihyun hadn’t scolded him for a while).

The older man was lounging on Kihyun’s sofa (likely getting into his apartment with the spare key he left under the rug, because Kihyun swore he’d locked the door before he left) with a shit-eating smirk on his lips, arms folded behind his head with an obnoxious tilt of his head when Kihyun entered the apartment. But, it seemed the pleased expression on Kihyun’s face was far from what he was expecting from the younger man.

“You stayed out really late! I was starting to get worried that you might have been kidnapped, or you might not have come home at all!” Minhyuk sat up where he was laying down, “How did it go?”

“He’s a college dropout,” Kihyun started, and Minhyuk arched an eyebrow. “I really didn’t think I’d get along with him at all.”

Kihyun was never the type to judge someone on a first impression, but he’d grown up in an environment where the rich judged the middle-class and the poor for everything they were. It was almost a given that the younger man would have some sort of a strange reaction to being set up with Hoseok. All Minhyuk knew about Shin Hoseok was that he was a college dropout with tattoos and piercings, who rode a motorbike and was everything that goody two-shoes Yoo Kihyun wasn’t.

Minhyuk grinned, “And?”

He really didn’t expect good results from the date, despite the bright expression on Kihyun’s face. It couldn’t have gone well. They were too different from one another. And if Kihyun could hardly manage to deal with Minhyuk, then how could he possibly deal with someone with such a _bad boy persona?_ It would tarnish his good, diligent student image.

“He was so nice, though,” Kihyun sighed, before practically gushing with his eyes shining brightly, “He drove me home on his motorcycle. He was _so charming_ , Minhyuk.”

The older brunet halted, seemingly taken aback by the statement.

“Wait, are you serious?” Minhyuk asked, shock obvious in his voice. Kihyun sensed the change in Minhyuk’s tone and he turned innocent eyes to look at his best friend.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, blinking and completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend had been playing with him with the entire set-up of the date. He clearly hadn’t expected for the two of them to actually hit it off with the start to a legitimate potential relationship.

“I——” Minhyuk faltered, “I don’t know? Maybe because you and him are so different?”

Kihyun laughed, still oblivious, “But, I think that’s why we clicked? It was so interesting to hear about the world from his perspective!”

Minhyuk blanked, holding the couch cushion between his hands and kneading it, unsure of what to say. Kihyun took his best friend’s silence in stride, however.

“Thanks, Min! I had a lot of fun, tonight,” Kihyun chimed, fishing his phone out of his pocket, eyes practically sparkling. “I need to text him and ask him when our next date is, though. Are you sleeping over tonight?”

Minhyuk stared after his best friend, expression clearly shaken from Kihyun’s behavior after a date he’d thought would have gone horribly. Minhyuk blinked hard as if trying to shake himself out of a dream, because he could hardly believe that this was a reality. It’d been a little prank and he’d hoped that his best friend would come back flustered and upset that he _dared_ to hand him over to someone so _different_ from them. It had been a perfect plan!

A perfect plan that backfired, beautifully.

“ _Y-yeah_ ,” he stuttered, “Yeah, I’m sleeping over. Tell me about your date.”

 

 

 

The next time they managed to see one another was unplanned. Hoseok happened to be in the area while Kihyun was helping out at his friend’s mother’s bookstore. They had been texting one another frequently and Kihyun had forgotten to tell Hoseok that he was going to be away from his phone for the next few hours. Hyungwon’s mother disapproved of the usage of their cellphones while working, because she insisted they would end up being distracted by their phones and would fail to immerse themselves in literature. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and called bullshit on the statement, but Kihyun agreed wholeheartedly; he would hate to neglect books for the sake of technology.

It didn’t seem to matter that he had forgotten to tell Hoseok, because the blond haired motorcyclist walked into the bookstore, making a beeline for the counter.

His presence was overwhelming and it drew the attention of most of the customers sitting at their tables and skimming through the books they’d picked out But, of course it would: there was absolutely nothing subtle about the shock of platinum hair on Hoseok’s head and the dark material of the leather jacket, garnished with zippers and studs, did nothing to help to the cause to blend into the calm atmosphere of the bookstore. Between wooden shelves of books and Shin Hoseok’s stunning presence, it was obvious what would attract more attention.

Kihyun noticed him before he was noticed. Quickly stacking the scattered children’s books back into place, Kihyun quietly made his way over to the unattended counter when the sound of the bell chimed through the shop, accordingly to the little sign which read: ring for service!

“Hello! Welcome to Noveland, how may I help you, Hoseok?” Kihyun greeted with a cheeky smile on his lips. He adjusted his glasses with a hand before he clasped them in front of himself, ready to help the older man find whatever.

“Oh,” Hoseok’s lips quirked into an adorable smile. “Hey, you.”

“Hi,” Kihyun replied, still smiling. Hoseok chuckled.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” he said. “They look cute on you.”

“That’s because my contacts were trying to murder me, the day we met,” Kihyun easily chimed in response. Hoseok cracked an easy smile.

Kihyun mirrored the smile with a tilt of his head, “You didn’t tell me you were going to be around this part of the city.”

Kihyun’s casual conversation drew Hyungwon’s attention and the brunet caught his friend’s eye from behind Hoseok. The expression on Hyungwon’s face clearly read: you know this guy? Kihyun easily ignored him in favour of continuing his conversation with Hoseok. Hyungwon made a face at him when he realized that Kihyun wasn’t paying attention to him, but the older boy paid no mind.

“It was a little bit of a last minute decision,” Hoseok explained. “I texted you and told you I was coming to this side of town, didn’t you see it?”

The young brunet poked his fingers into the apron he wore, “I have a pen and a small notepad. No phone in sight!”

Hoseok laughed, “Just tell me you didn’t see it.”

Kihyun smiled, “But, what brings you here?”

“I was looking for a novel for my grandmother,” Hoseok explained, pursing his lips into a little pout as he spoke. It seemed subconscious and entirely too adorable for someone with Hoseok’s appearance. “I’m visiting her at the nursing home and she asked me to bring her a book. Do you have any recommendations?”

Kihyun’s eyes practically lit up at the inquiry.

“What kind of books does she like? Do you know?”

Hoseok’s brows furrowed in thought and he nodded a little, “I think romantic fiction is a good place to start, but I’m not sure?”

Kihyun smiled brightly at the mention of one of his favourite genres of books. Stepping out from behind the counter, Kihyun’s footsteps were quick as he motioned for Hoseok to follow him to the other side of the bookstore, where the shelves were stacked with books, in varying shades of pastel pinks, purples among the blacks and whites. Obviously portraying the very cliché definition of romantic. Hoseok followed him.

And Kihyun’s eyes practically shone with excitement as he summarized books to Hoseok: from tragic romantic fiction to light reading with happy endings. It seemed Hoseok couldn’t catch up with a majority of his words, but he looked to be content in listening to Kihyun gush about how much he adored the books. He recommended his favourites and Hoseok looked conflicted.

The blond followed him throughout all the rows of romantic fiction novels, and Kihyun excitedly talked as they walked. Hoseok simply watched him with admiring eyes.

“My absolute favourite is this one, though,” Kihyun explained, halting in front of a shelf. He made to reach for the book on the shelf, but it proved to be a little too high for him. With furrowed brows, he reached again, but only to fail.

With a huff, Kihyun turned to go grab a stool, but the blond caught his wrist and pulled him back. Kihyun nearly fell into his embrace, and the blond steadied him with a careful arm around his waist. As if purposefully, Hoseok leaned into him and reached upwards to grab the book. Their height difference was minimal, but it made the difference between being able to reach the book or not.

And then Hoseok’s voice was right in his ear, so close that his cheeks flushed a bright red at their proximity once he realized their distance, from the way Hoseok’s voice sounded in his ear.

“This one?”

Kihyun flushed and nodded. The smirk on Hoseok’s face was obvious and the brunet smacked his arm lightly as a punishment. Hoseok only chuckled, the sound low and smooth in Kihyun’s ears, even after they’d stepped away from one another.

The blond waved the book in the air and smiled, “This is your favourite? I guess I’ll take this one.”

Shaking off his initial embarrassment, Kihyun beamed and tugged Hoseok’s wrist, pulling him to the cash registers. And when Kihyun slipped back behind the counter, his hand still tingled from touching Hoseok’s wrist. The blond grinned at him, pulling out his wallet and arching a teasing eyebrow.

“Do I get a discount for being your blind date and the guy you text all the time?”

Kihyun stuck his tongue out at the older man, a little poking of his tongue out between his lips. He shook his head with a cheeky glimmer in his eyes and Hoseok laughed. He swiped his credit card when Kihyun rang him through. He spared the brunet a glance before he turned to leave, eyes sparkling.

“Text me when you get off work,” he instructed. Kihyun beamed, nodding with his lips stretched into a smile so wide that it might have hurt his cheeks if he kept it up any longer. He couldn’t help it, though.

And before Kihyun could even catch his breath or blink, Hyungwon was standing behind him immediately after Hoseok left. The taller boy leaned down and placed a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder; warm, heavy and filled with curiosity demanding of answers.

“Who was that? Do you have something to tell me?”

Kihyun laughed, pushing his friend off and running away to stack more of the newly arrived books onto the shelves, his heart childishly fluttering in his chest.

 

 

 

_1 Message(s) from Shin Hoseok!_

Kihyun glanced over to his phone and he picked the device up, expecting a text message from Minhyuk, asking where he was. To his surprise, it wasn’t from Minhyuk, but rather from Hoseok. The contents of the message was expected, but not from Hoseok. With furrowed brows, Kihyun tapped his fingers against the screen and typed a message in response.

 _I’m at school. Why?_ he responded to the message.

The response came almost immediately, _What school did you say you went to again?_

And just seconds after he sent the reply, the chair in front of him was pulled out and Hoseok sat down in front of him with a cheeky smile on his lips, “I thought I saw you.”

Hoseok looked a little different today. His signature leather jacket wasn’t on his shoulders, instead he was just wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt and casual, dark washed jeans. His outfit showed off the inked marks across his arms, which Kihyun hadn’t noticed before——he’d kept them covered on their date, and Hoseok hadn’t taken off his jacket when they met in the bookstore. It was a pleasant surprise (and Kihyun would later find himself aching to ask questions about the ink, about their stories and the meanings behind each little design on the older man’s arms). Perhaps it was because he was in a school, but he’d taken out the piercing by his brow; Kihyun found him as attractive as ever.

Somehow, Hoseok looked as stunning as ever, and Kihyun found himself thinking that he was a little underdressed, even though they were sitting in his university, where _no one_ cared about their appearances. Kihyun was dressed in an oversized hoodie which he’d pulled out from the back of his closet and a pair of faded jeans, tattered from being worn too often. A silent part of him wished that he was a little more presentable in front of the blond.

But, surprised to see Hoseok, Kihyun let his eyes flicker up and a small smile danced across his lips, pen between his fingers as he halted writing out his notes from the textbook, “What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting a friend,” he replied, “I can’t find him, though.”

Kihyun pursed his lips in a frown and nodded; if he was with Minhyuk, then maybe he would offer to help Hoseok find his friend, but there was such a limited number of people in _Kihyun’s_ friends’ circle that it might be impossible to be of any true help to the older man. For a second, Kihyun considered texting Minhyuk and asking him to come to the library.

Hoseok rested his chin in his palm and scanned Kihyun’s figure, interrupting his train of thought with a soft remark, “I suppose that it’s for the better, since I got a chance to see you again.”

Immediately, his cheeks flushed and he bit down on his lower lip. The blond was always so open with flirting with him, and he never minded it——he just needed a little bit more time to get used to the fact that someone was paying attention to him.

“It’s very nice to see you again, too,” Kihyun replied, “You almost got me in trouble with Hyungwon the other day at the bookstore, though.”

Hoseok stuck his tongue out, biting on the tip of it with a chuckle, “Did I? What did I do?”

“He was onto me for the entire day, because we were _apparently_ so touchy with each other,” Kihyun pouted. Hoseok grinned, reaching over the table and casually taking Kihyun’s hand in his.

“Is that so bad?”

And with pink-tinted cheeks, Kihyun shook his head, “It’s not too bad,” he replied, quietly. “He’s just a little bit annoying.”

Hoseok’s eyes twinkled with amusement, “Keep him in the dark.”

Kihyun laughed, muffling his laughter with the sleeve of his hoodie. Hoseok grinned.

And Kihyun failed to get any more work done for the rest of the time he had before his next lecture started, because he spent the entire time conversing with Hoseok. There was something addicting about talking to the older man, and he didn’t even notice the strange look the sweet librarian shot at him——she was so used to seeing him with just Minhyuk, whom she already thought was terribly wild, and Hoseok was so much different.

Hoseok ended up coming with him to his lecture, sitting beside him and casually drawing little pictures in the corner of his note-taking sheets. Minhyuk sat with them, eyeing the two of them from the corner of his eye. And it was after lecture that his best friend cornered him and whined about the lack of attention. He only laughed at his best friend and tugged Hoseok back to introduce him to his best friend.

The first thing that left Minhyuk’s mouth however was the statement that he didn’t think that Hoseok was really Kihyun’s type, and it triggered Kihyun’s cheeks to turn a bright red——as if his attraction to the blond wasn’t already more than obvious.

But, before Hoseok left, he wrapped his arms around Kihyun in a tight hug, and the younger man doesn’t stop thinking about that for the rest of the week.

 

 

 

It’s several weeks later that seeing one another became a normal thing. There would be random times during the week that Hoseok would text him and ask him where he was, and then suddenly they would spend the rest of the day together. Usually, it was Hoseok coming to visit Kihyun. Minhyuk was speechless at the way their relationship slowly began to build, because the initial setup was a prank and seeing as they’d clicked so well knocked at Minhyuk by complete surprise.

Kihyun’s parents wouldn’t approve of it, he was sure. They hardly accepted Minhyuk as the younger man’s best friend——Hoseok was the practical cookie cutter form of everything Kihyun’s parents never wanted him to associate himself with. But, Kihyun was so infatuated with Hoseok’s sweetness that nothing else seemed to matter to him. Minhyuk supposed that it couldn’t be too bad if Kihyun was happy.

The spring break for Kihyun meant that he had time to go anywhere he wanted to. And the very first day of his spring break was spent busing to the other side of the city to visit Hoseok at his workplace.

Hoseok had simply texted Kihyun an address and a short message of _’come visit me at work!’_ and Kihyun had excitedly thrown on a simple outfit, before looking up the directions to the older man’s workplace. He had no idea where he was going, and it hadn’t occurred to him to look up his destination before heading out of his apartment. He’d texted Minhyuk that he was going out before he hopped onto the bus and made his way to where Hoseok was.

So, it had come as a complete surprise to get off the bus and find himself in a familiar part of town. Looking at the numbers of the buildings and the address written in the messages of his phone, Kihyun found himself standing in front of an animal shelter and he’d hesitated before pushing the door open and walking into the small building.

“Hello, welcome,” came Hoseok’s familiar voice from behind the counter. He had a small caramel coloured pup between his hands, biting at a treat he held between his fingers, “Oh, you actually came.”

Here, while he was working, Hoseok looked a little different from usual. His blond hair was mostly hidden beneath a black beanie, though the sleeves of his black plaid shirt were rolled up to reveal the sleeve of tattoos decorating his forearms. Kihyun hadn’t really ever seen him dressed so casually. His silver earrings glistened under the light, and for a moment, Kihyun let his breath catch in the back of his throat.

“You own a motorcycle, have all those piercings and tattoos and you work at an animal shelter?” Kihyun teased, eyes sparkling as he stepped forward to take a closer look at the tattoos on Hoseok’s arms and the adorable pup. Hoseok playfully rolled his eyes at the remark, as if he’d heard it a million times before.

“I also drink and smoke,” Hoseok remarked, “You forgot about that part.”

“The stereotypical bad boy works at an animal shelter,” Kihyun echoed, laughing softly.

“They love me, regardless,” Hoseok answered, ruffling the puppy’s fur.

Kihyun bent down to look at the pup and it shrugged itself out of Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok let him go, and the puppy immediately jumped at Kihyun.  The young student stepped back in surprise, before relaxing and reaching a hand out to pet the puppy’s head. It barked happily at the touch and a smile immediately bloomed on Hoseok’s face.

“He likes you,” he remarked. Kihyun smiled and Hoseok watched them, endearingly.

“Does he?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t usually let anyone other than me touch him.” And then a pause, “You know who else likes you?”

Kihyun wrapped his arms around the pup and picked him up, smiling, “What? Who?”

Hoseok grinned as Kihyun walked directly into the playful setup, “Me.”

“You’re disgusting,” Kihyun responded, laughing despite the blush on his cheeks.

“You like it,” Hoseok told him, and Kihyun couldn’t deny it. The blond was silent for a moment and then he hummed, “My co-worker will be here in a little bit and I can take my break. Do you want to go somewhere and grab a coffee or something? Or ice cream? There’s a place close by.”

Kihyun nodded, “Oh, I think that would be nice.”

“Ice cream or coffee?”

“I’m an ice cream person.”

Hoseok smiled, “My treat.”

 

 

 

Sitting on the bench of the park, Kihyun’s fingers held onto the ice cream cone, desperately trying to lick away the melting parts. Trying to get the melting treat away from his fingers, Kihyun desperately bit at the cone, attempting to rid the melting spot. Watching in amusement, Hoseok laughed at him, because the older man had long finished his own ice cream cone. Kihyun was by no means someone who ate ice cream quickly.

“Need some help there?” Hoseok teased, eyes twinkling. Kihyun bit into the cone and narrowed his eyes at the blond.

“Stop making fun of me,” he said, and Hoseok laughed.

The blond had taken an extended break to spend some time with him, because according to him, they hadn’t seen one another in a while (which was a blatant lie, because they’d seen one another just the previous week when Kihyun was at the grocery store. It seemed they ran into one another everywhere when they weren’t even looking for each other).

“I’m not making fun of you,” Hoseok smiled, “It’s really cute.”

“My suffering isn’t cute,” Kihyun bit back, finally saving the melting cone from striking his carefully picked outfit with a doomed mess of sticky, pink and blue cotton candy goodness.

“I think everything about you is cute,” Hoseok admitted, smiling softly.

The brunet arched an eyebrow, biting back the smile threatening to overtake his entire expression. It came easily with every single compliment Hoseok gave him. It was hard to not react so easily to everything the older man said. He thinks it’s because Hoseok is simply so charming, and that’s why he liked him so much.

They sat in a comfortable silence after Kihyun finished his melting cone of ice cream and Hoseok quietly linked their fingers together without saying anything. It became normal for the skinship to occur between the two of them——it was always Hoseok who initiated it, but Kihyun never pushed him away. He never found the need to, because he quite liked it. The blond traced absent patterns on the back of Kihyun’s hand with his thumb and naturally, Kihyun’s head fell against Hoseok’s shoulder (and the temples of his glasses frame probably dug into Hoseok’s shoulder, but he didn’t seem to care).

“Hey, Kihyun,” Hoseok breathed after a moment, and Kihyun looked at him from under his lashes.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking,” he started. Kihyun patiently waited for him to finish his sentence, eyes wide in curiosity. “You know how we see one another all the time, and how I really like you?”

The blush returned to Kihyun’s cheeks; dusted gently on the apples of his cheeks, light and pink. “Yes, I think so.”

Hoseok’s lips tugged into a small smile at the _extremely-Kihyun_ response, “I’ve just been thinking of asking you if you wanted to officially be my boyfriend.”

Kihyun’s breath caught at the back of his throat, and he sat up straight, looking to Hoseok. The blond tightened his grip on Kihyun’s fingers, as if nervous and unsure of what to do——nervous to hear Kihyun’s response to his entirely-too-casual proposal. But, Kihyun looked at him with soft eyes glimmering with mild disbelief——shy and hopeful, mirroring the nerves jumping in Hoseok’s body and mind.

“Really?”

Hoseok squeezed his fingers and raised his free hand to brush Kihyun’s hair out of his eyes, “Yeah,” he swallowed. “Really.”

And Kihyun’s heart is pounding in his chest when he wrapped his arms around the older man, buried his face into his neck and nodded. But he’s sure that they’re both equally as excited for the start of their relationship——officially.

 

 

 

Hoseok came over to his apartment frequently, and sometimes, just as Minhyuk was leaving the apartment, Kihyun’s boyfriend would walk into the apartment——on those days, Minhyuk would want to backtrack his footsteps and stay a little longer. Kihyun would laugh and push his best friend out the door and ignore his suggestive remarks as he left (simply because they were untrue).

His boyfriend often wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist and buried his face into his neck from behind, chuckling into it and teasingly questioning if Kihyun would want to make Minhyuk’s lewd remarks come true. The younger man would just flush and push Hoseok away and the older man would laugh.

Now, Kihyun laid down in Hoseok’s lap with a book in his hands as the older man comfortably sat on his bed. The days they spent together were comfortable and they never really needed to go out with one another for it to feel like a date. It was perfect for Kihyun and he couldn’t have been any happier.

Hoseok’s gentle fingers carded through Kihyun’s shaggy locks of hair, affectionately as he read the book through little peeks at Kihyun’s book. But, Hoseok had a much shorter attention span than Kihyun did, and he couldn’t invest himself in the plot as well as Kihyun could. He distracted himself with playing with Kihyun’s hair, and then eventually, he sneakily pulled Kihyun’s glasses frames off of his face with a cheeky smile.

Kihyun’s reaction was immediate: a surprised yelp and a blind reach to try and take his glasses back. He sat up, closing the book and placing it carefully to the side, trying to find his glasses. Hoseok watched him with amused eyes.

“Hoseok, I can’t see,” Kihyun complained, placing a hand on Hoseok’s chest and pouting. The blond smiled.

“Can you see me?”

“You’re right there, of course I can,” Kihyun replied, brows furrowed.

Hoseok chuckled, “That’s all you need to see.”

And before Kihyun could reply, Hoseok leaned a little closer, hands gently placing themselves on either side of Kihyun’s cheeks and pressed his lips gently to Kihyun’s. The younger man froze and his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss. Hoseok smiled, softly and endearingly at his boyfriend, “I know, I’m disgusting.”

There’s a quiet moment of simply staring at one another and Kihyun took a soft breath, “What did you just do?”

“Sorry, you just looked really cute and I couldn’t resist it,” Hoseok apologized, looking a little guilty for have acting on sheer instinct and kissing the younger man without permission. Kihyun shook his head, reaching to place a careful hand behind his boyfriend’s neck.

“No,” he breathed, “Don’t apologize——do that again?”

And that was their first kiss.

And their second, third and fourth.

Kihyun felt like he was walking on clouds.

 

 

 

The first time they tell each other that they love one another, it’s five months into their relationship; it’s Kihyun who does it with a fluttering heart and a hopeful mind. Hoseok dropped Kihyun off at his apartment after another late night date, after one of Kihyun’s midterm exams——for the sake of de-stressing and relaxing his mind in spending time with one another.

With a quick kiss and a lingering embrace, Hoseok turned his back to head back to where he’d parked his motorcycle to drive back home. Kihyun was quick to move and catch his boyfriend’s attention again.

“Hoseok, wait,” Kihyun pulled on the older man’s hand and tugged him back, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head against the flat surface of Hoseok’s strong back.

“What’s up, baby?” Hoseok asked, pausing and placing his hands on top of the younger man’s hands, where they rested around his waist. Kihyun took a soft breath and it practically echoed in his own ears when he whispered a soft confession.

There was a silence as the wind gusted past them in a gentle rush. It took the older man by surprise. He hadn’t been expecting to hear such words from Kihyun’s lips, but he had to take a moment to ensure that he’d heard correctly. And then the smile was obvious in Hoseok’s tone when he spoke again.

“What was that?”

Kihyun squeezed his arms around Hoseok in a tight grip, suddenly embarrassed.

“I love you,” he whispered, again.

Then, Hoseok was turning around to wrap his own arms around Kihyun, eyes practically shining——his heart racing in his chest.

“If I asked you to, would you say it louder?” Hoseok asked, softly. Kihyun’s cheeks burned a bright red and he nodded, biting down on his lower lip.

“Only if you say it back,” he mumbled, shyly. And then as an afterthought, he peeked at Hoseok, shyly, “And mean it.”

“I will,” Hoseok promised, lacing his fingers with Kihyun’s fingers, holding onto them tightly. “I will, I promise. I’ll say it and I’ll mean it with everything I’ve got.”

_Because it was an absolute miracle for someone like Kihyun to love someone like him._

And with his heart pounding in his chest and his mind high-strung on all of his emotions, Kihyun took a breath, clearing his throat and then firmly looking Hoseok straight in his gorgeous eyes; speaking confidently and just a little louder than his shy mind dared to—— _“Shin Hoseok, I love you.”_

The smile on Hoseok’s lips couldn’t have been any brighter and his eyes shone with a dazzling light.

“I love you, too, baby.”

 

 

 

To society, it was incredulous that someone like Yoo Kihyun was so hopelessly in love with someone like Shin Hoseok. To society, they were on completely different sides of the social spectrum: the rich and luxurious against whatever was hardly ever associated with the rich——college dropouts without a clearly paved path to fame and riches. No one expected a good boy like Yoo Kihyun to even hang around with someone like Shin Hoseok.

In the eyes of society, they tread completely different worlds. In one another’s eyes, they’re everything to each other.

Yoo Kihyun, careful with everything he did and diligent in studying; cute round glasses and bangs falling into his eyes. Shin Hoseok, piercings and tattoos; college dropout with a motorbike. They’re complete opposites——truly couldn’t have differed from one another anymore than they did.

But, they say opposites attract. To a hopeless romantic who learned everything of love through novels and movies, learning to love with Hoseok was a thrill he couldn’t give up. Every moment with Hoseok scribed poetry in his mind, and he looked at the older man with loving eyes——rose-coloured lenses, because _nothing else mattered_.

His parents frowned at him when he introduced the blond to them (with their fingers tightly intertwined, because Hoseok was so, _so_ nervous to meet Kihyun’s parents); but the bright look in their only child’s eyes forced them to falter at saying anything negative about the love of their son’s life.

And when Kihyun hops onto the back of Hoseok’s motorcycle after school and wraps his arms tightly around the older man’s waist, the entire school collectively gawks. Yet, they don’t really care, because fuck society; _they’re in love._

Everyone tells him that Hoseok’s wasn’t right for him; he’s not worth it. But when Hoseok helps him strap on his helmet after pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and asking him about his day, Kihyun begs to differ. Appearances failed to define everything about a person, because Shin Hoseok was the sweetest man he’d ever met——Hoseok was gentler with him than anyone could have been, and Hoseok held his hand through every moment, alike to what Kihyun did for him.

Against everything society believed in, they were absolutely perfect for one another——because _society_ couldn’t see the love they shared for one another; that was a passion wrapped up between the two of them.

Because when he was with Hoseok, his heart fluttered and he felt that rush of happiness and a wave of freedom that he never felt with anyone else. It was an addicting rush he couldn’t ever get enough of. He couldn’t ever get enough of being by Hoseok’s side.

He’d rather be bad, if it meant he could stay with Hoseok. Because he’s worth it.

The afternoon light of the sun cast a pink glow across the ground as Kihyun and Minhyuk walked out of their shared classroom. Minhyuk had been in the middle of telling Kihyun about last night’s date, and most recent attempt to find _Mr. Right_ , when a whistle caught their attention as they reached the gate of the university.

Kihyun was the first to look up and his eyes brightened at the sight of the familiar motorbike and figure. Minhyuk immediately rolled his eyes, but a small smile curled up on his lips. He followed his best friend to where Hoseok balanced the motorbike with both of his feet placed on the ground.

“Hi, my love,” Kihyun greeted, gentle fingers pushing up the visor of Hoseok’s helmet. He pressed a quick kiss to the older man’s lips and Hoseok bit back the smile on his lips. From behind them, Minhyuk cringed at the couple.

Hoseok handed the younger man the helmet they’d recently bought for him, and Kihyun grinned, putting it on. And getting on the back of the motorcycle behind Hoseok came as naturally as ever.

“Wait, Kihyun,” Minhyuk called, voice indignant, “You’re just going to leave me here?”

Laughing, Kihyun blew a playful kiss at his best friend and he winked, “I’ll see you later, Minnie!”

Teasingly, Hoseok revved the ignition of the motorbike and Minhyuk incoherently squawked at him. Hoseok cackled at him.

And Kihyun knew that Minhyuk was only childishly throwing a tantrum for the Hell of it, because his best friend was happy and he’d been waiting years for a moment like this. He’d find time to tease Minhyuk later, but for now, he’d relish in the fact that he’s already found _his_ right one.


End file.
